Sensaciones
by c.anibal2000
Summary: Las sensaciones producidas por nuestros corazones, son muy grandes, demasiado, por ende nuestras acciones dependes muchísimo de esto, entonces ¿Que pasaría si tenemos a un loco mangaka... si control de ellas?


**Disclaimer** : Mangaka-san to assistant-san to no me pertenece; aclaro que está hecho únicamente para la diversión y entretenimiento de mis queridos lectores, por lo que solo utilizare sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 _Hola chicos, bueno estoy estrenando en esta sección, espero que les agrade muchísimo mi historia paralela a este hermoso manga, no criticare el anime en si pero, definitivamente el maga es muchísimo mejor ya que el anime quedo inconcluso y de paso… hay mucha mas comedia en el manga jajaja x3_

 _Bueno, tendré que decirles que esta serie la actualizare una vez cada dos semanas o tres, pero no prometo nada ya que aun estoy en la universidad, ero cada tiempo libre definitivamente actualizare cuando pueda._

«Pensamientos».

—Dialogo—. Muy enojado.

 _Sin más locuras que decir… Empecemos._

 **Prologo.**

Todo trascurría normal para nuestro querido mangaka, quien como siempre se encontraba jugando con algunas de sus pertenencias más valiosas como mangaka; sus bragas, su inmensa colección de bragas que le ayudaban como referencia para su querido manga, pero últimamente su colección se había reducido muchísimo gracias a sus queridas y amadas asistentes, más que todo por su asistente principal y su editora, ashisu-san y mihari-chan; pero estas ya mencionadas últimamente casi no lo visitaban cosa que le llamo bastante la atención, pero aun asi decidió sentarse en la tarea que estaba haciendo e ir luego a comprar muchas más bragas al cetro comercial.

Ashisu Somoto era una chica muy seria con lo que hacía, por lo que últimamente se estaba centrando mucho en su manga, ya que se había esforzado muchísimo para que la editorial aceptara su manga, este estaba muy relacionado con su sensei…

—¡NO ES MI SENSEI! —. Gritó esta a más no poder contra el escritor del Fic.

—Hai, Hai… como digas… señorita tsundere…—. Contesto este susurrando lo último.

Ashisu como decía era una chica muy pero muy seria y a causa de ello, ella tenía un lado no muy común en los seres humanos…

—Señor escritor… ¿me podría dar unos segundos? —. Pregunto la aludida con una sonrisa no muy convincente entre sadismo y alegría ¿podría ser?

—Mmm como quieras pero… ¿A qué se debe el látigo en tu mano derecha? —. Pregunto muy inocente el escritor.

—En unos segundos sabrás para que es… no le tomes mucha importancia—. Dijo esta ahora ya con una sonrisa sádica muy definida.

Y así el escritor recibió toda la furia de Ashisu sobre su espalda, cosa que no estuvo tan mal…

—Por Favor Señor Escritor…—. La chica volvo a coger el látigo. —Tengo que terminar el manga para mañana, es su última fecha de entrega—. Comento lo ultimo con cierto temor, era razonable teniendo en cuenta lo muchísimo que le había costado a la pobre conseguir un lugar en la revista.

— ¿y por qué no le pides ayuda a ya tu sabes?…—. Susurro el Escritor muy bajito.

— ¿A él? Quiero terminarlo para mañana, no quiero que sensei me distraiga con sus tonterías…—. Comento está un poco sonrojada ¿acaso su lado tsundere estaba saliendo a flote?

—no digas tonterías por favor…—. Dijo esta con el látigo en la mano.

—Hai, Hai… Mírale el lado positivo a Aito-kun, cuando se trata de una de sus chicas, se pone muy serio, casi parece otra persona; y no lo niegues que se que en cierta forma te gusta más ese Aito…. —. Comento el Escritor, cosa que sonrojo mucho más a Ashisu.

—Ok… solo por esta vez—. Dijo sonrojada la chica.

Ashisu se dirigió al apartamento de a la par ya que en este vivía su maestro, por el modo que uno lo observara, se encontraba muy pero muy sospechoso… Con lo que estábamos, Ashisu ya llevaba unos minutos tocando la puerta de su maestro, el cual no respondía; cosa que era muy raro, por lo que ella decidió invadir la privacidad de su maestro, aun que era de alguna forma una venganza ya que su maestro lo hacía con ella muchas veces.

Para su desgracia el sensei no se encontraba en casa, por lo que ella ya muy desesperada, lo llamo al celular; para su misma desgracia este se estaba tardando mucho para contestar.

 **[Centro Comercial]**

«Se le ve muy hermoso ese vestido…». Pensaba Aito cuando observaba a la lolita que acaba de salir del vestidor, en cierta forma ese hermoso vestido blanco mas su sonrojo de timidez lo hacían ver muy pero muy lindo, pero no solo eso, sino que también había que tener en cuenta que la chica solo ocupaba ropas oscuras por sus desastres con la tinta.

— ¿A-aito…?—. Dijo la chica de baja estatura, esta tenía un hermoso cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta las piernas y unos hermosos ojos azules.

—Sena-chan… te ves muy hermosa…—. Dijo Aito muy atraído hacia la chica, cosa que sonrojo mucho mas a la chica.

—N-no me digas eso… baka—. Contesto con una sonrisa.

—Pero si es verdad… Te lo comprare para que veas…—. Dijo Aito con una sonrisa, últimamente le estaba Lledó muy bien con su manga.

—Gracias Aito…—. La chica se acerco desprevenidamente y le propino un beso en su mejilla, cosa que dejo a los dos muy sonrojados, esto de salir en cita para ellos dos aun no se les daba muy bien.

Cuando se acercaban al mostrador para pagar el vestido unas cuantas cosas más, el celular de Aito sonó, cosa que puso de malas a la chica, por lo que Aito saco su billetera y la entrego a Sena, mientras el caminaba un poco para contestar.

— ¿Diga? —. Pregunto Aito.

— ¿Aito-sensei? —. Pregunto la voz de otro lado.

—Ashisu-chan…—. Contesto este sorprendido, era rara la ocasión que recibía una llamada por la chica en cuestión.

—Necesito un favor sensei…—. Menciono con cierta pena.

— ¿Si? —. Pregunto Aito con cierta esperanza.

 **[Mundo de fantasías]**

—Aito-sensei…—. Dijo Ashisu corriendo por un prado.

—Ashisu-chan…—. Contesto el aludido corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Uno segundos más tardes ambos chocan y caen al suelo delicadamente, caen en una posición muy comprometedora para cualquiera; pero el caso es que ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, cada vez sus labios se acercaban cuando…

 **[Mundo Real]**

— ¡Aito! —. Grito Sena quien le devolvió la billetera.

— lo siento mucho Sena…—. Dijo muy arrepentido, lo que olvidaba es que tenía otra chica en llamada.

—"Aito-sensei… entonces ¿me ayudaras?" —. Pregunto la voz del teléfono.

Aito al tener dos problemas a la vez su cabeza automáticamente tomo las mejores soluciones, abrazo a Sena para que esta por su sonrojo no dijera nada y por el otro lado contesto un monótono si… cosa que lo hundió a un mas.

«Espera… conteste un ¿sí?». Pensaba aito con cierto temor a lo que no sabía ni que había comentado.

—"Muchas gracias Aito-sensei, se lo recompensare de algún modo" —. Agradeció Ashisu.

—ok…—. Dijo Aito intentado de recordar lo que Ashisu acaba de pedirle.

—"lo esperare en mi apartamento si ese es el caso…"—. Dijo Ashisu con cierta voz… de preocupación.

« ¿Acaso será lo que yo estoy pensado? No Ashisu-san no es así conmigo». Contesto este un poco deprimido, cosa que Sena noto al estar notando el rostro de su chico.

— ¿Aito? —. Pregunto un poco preocupada la chica.

— ¿Si Sena-chan? —. Dijo este aun un poco pensativo, cosa que afligía a un mas a Sena.

— ¿Estas Bien? —. Pregunto Esta aun más preocupada.

—Es que al parecer Ashisu-san esta en problemas… tengo que ir a ayudarla…—. Dijo este serio. —El problema es que… tendremos que terminar nuestra cita…—. Dijo aun mas apenado.

—Si ese es el caso Aito, sabes muy bien que Ashisu-san es mi amiga también… por lo iré a ayudarla pero… ¿Qué es? —. Pregunto Sena muy seria, eran raras las ocasiones que esta se ponía así.

—Ni yo lo sé…—. Contesto este con mucha vergüenza por lo que Sena callo al estilo anime.

—Aito… Baka—. Murmuro está muy bajo, cosa que para Aito no paso de ser percibida.

— ¡Por eso te amo, Sena! —. Grito este a los cuatro viento, cosa que sonrojo a la chica pero lo que no espero de este fue… Un beso robado de sus labios.


End file.
